


Stray Cat Strut

by seonweonsonyeondan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonweonsonyeondan/pseuds/seonweonsonyeondan
Summary: “Sehunnie? Babe? Where are you, baby?” He creeps through the apartment, straining to hear anything. He thinks he can hear a bell? Coming from their bedroom? Why would there be a bell in their--Oh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [exoficsanonymous](http://exoficsanonymous.tumblr.com/) because she's a masochist.

“Hey, Sehunnie, I’m home!” Chanyeol toes off his shoes and drops his backpack onto the floor somewhere near their front door. But the one he called for hasn’t replied. Which is odd. Usually Sehun was lounging on the couch or already eating dinner when Chanyeol got home from the studio. But tonight he’s nowhere in sight. Chanyeol frowns, and proceeds with caution.

“Sehunnie? Babe? Where are you, baby?” He creeps through the apartment, straining to hear anything. He thinks he can hear a bell? Coming from their bedroom? Why would there be a bell in their--

Oh.

Chanyeol reaches their bedroom door and he  _ knows _ he can hear a bell on the other side of that door and he thinks he’s about to pass out and now he doesn’t even know if he wants to--

He opens the door. Because if he doesn’t, he will literally never be able to enter the room ever again.

“Holy. Shit.” Sitting on the bed is Sehun, back to Chanyeol, his intricate back tattoo on full display. Sehun’s sitting on his calves, one hand extended to help keep him balanced. The position accentuates his curves perfectly and Chanyeol knows he’s already half hard in his jeans. As Chanyeol’s eyes trail down the gorgeous expanse of skin, he’s greeted with a fluffy grey and white tail curving proudly around Sehun’s thighs and ass. A soft pink ribbon adorns the back of Sehun’s neck further framing his tattoos. As the younger male shifts to look more at his boyfriend, Chanyeol hears the tinkle of a bell.

Chanyeol’s definitely going to pass out.

Sehun rearranges himself so he’s facing his boyfriend and he cocks his head to the side in such a purely _ feline _ way that Chanyeol’s not sure if Sehun really has turned into a cat-hybrid. His eyes are rimmed with black eyeliner that emphasizes the shape of his eyes. Chanyeol’s mouth goes dry as he takes in Sehun again: his collar is the same soft pink of the bow in the back and is rimmed with fluttery grey satin that compliments his ashy blonde hair perfectly. There’s another pink bow at the very center at the front of the collar with a large ring where a pink bow dangles. 

Sehun shakes his head slightly, causing the bell to ring again. His eyes drift upwards at the movement and his poor weak heart. His poor, poor heart stutters when he takes in the soft, fluffy, grey ears perched on top of Sehun’s head. They’re nestled into the hair and they look so natural that Chanyeol’s so surprised that they don’t move on their own.

Sehun raises himself onto all fours and crawls languidly to the edge of the bed. He makes eye contact the whole time and once he’s at the very edge he tips backwards, arching his back, swinging his hips in a small figure eight.

Chanyeol lets out a low groan, watching the tantalizing way his boyfriend’s body moves. He’s too warm, his pants too tight, but he has no idea how to proceed with this.

“Sehun,” he breathes. The other male cocks his head to one side, looking up through his lashes at the tall man in front of him. There’s mischief there, dancing along to the rhythm of Sehun’s hips. Sehun sprawls all of a sudden and slowly moves onto his back, revealing his naked body further. His nipple piercings have been replaced as well; the rings also have bows attached to where the balls usually sit. Sehun trails his hands down, along his sides, until he02 reaches his very naked crotch. He arches his back again while letting out a soft mewl, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. 

Sehun looks Chanyeol in the eye again and lets his hands wander up his jeans until they rest just outside the outline of his rapidly hardening dick. He slowly runs his hands over the fabric, barely applying any pressure, looking for any signs of Chanyeol wanting to back out. Chanyeol’s brain is still catching up to his dick and he’s grateful for Sehun knowing him so well to let him take a moment to absorb exactly what’s happening in front of him.

Sehun starts running a finger up and down his boyfriend’s length, enjoying how hard Chanyeol already is. He lets out a needy whine, giving Chanyeol a vaguely annoyed, yet aroused, look. He loves how Chanyeol’s eyes darken instantly; Sehun knows how much Chanyeol has been dreaming of this and seeing his reactions just makes this worth it.

Sehun starts applying more pressure and purring deep within his throat, trying to get Chanyeol to make a move. The elder slowly starts thrusting into Sehun’s palm and the younger knows he’s got him. He meows in approval, loving the way even through the thick fabric he feels Chanyeol’s cock twitch.

He rolls back onto his stomach now, and sets about getting his boyfriend naked. He starts by slowly pulling the zipper down then popping the button open. Sehun takes his time pulling down the pants, making sure to give his boyfriend’s thighs gentle kitten licks. He lazily makes his way back up, letting his warm breath fan over Chanyeol’s boxers.

Chanyeol’s terrified to touch, to potentially break the spell he’s pretty sure he’s been put under. Because this is too good to be real. This  _ has _ to be a dream. There’s no way Sehun is actually dressed up like a cat, meowing while pawing at his crotch.

This has got to just be some kind of a fever dream, right?

Sehun’s hands have moved up Chanyeol’s body and Chanyeol is going to burst into flames at any moment and,  _ oh god _ .

Sehun’s hands scrunch up the fabric of his shirt, tongue laving up his boyfriend’s flat stomach, leaving goosebumps in its wake. This finally snaps Chanyeol out of his daze and he immediately buries his hands into Sehun’s hair, being careful to not jostle the ears. 

“Fuck, Sehun.” He cradles Sehun’s face in one hand, scratching behind his cat ears. “You’re the prettiest kitty I’ve ever seen.” Sehun meows happily at the praise, snuggling into Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol’s shirt is bunched beneath his chin and he figures his kitten would prefer it if he removed it. It gets discarded somewhere in the room as Chanyeol pulls Sehun up to plant a kiss on his lips.

Sehun rolls his body flush to Chanyeol’s, dragging his nails down his boyfriend’s back. With a tilt of his head, he deepens their kiss, swiping along Chanyeol’s bottom lip. He feels Chanyeol groan as he’s pulled into Chanyeol’s arms.

Chanyeol can’t hold back anymore; he lets his body take over and he pushes Sehun down onto the bed, loving how Sehun gasps when he lands on his tail. He easily makes himself at home between his kitten’s legs and goes about getting his mouth on every inch of skin he can.

He starts by sucking a mark into Sehun’s skin, just under the other’s ear, earning him a loud whine from the man under him. Sehun ruts into Chanyeol’s hips, urging him onwards. The older man grins and takes the opportunity to pull on the rings adorning Sehun’s nipples. Sehun groans, eyes flickering to Chanyeol’s hands before closing and grinding more intently against Chanyeol. Sehun lets his hands cup his boyfriend’s ass and lets out a long meow. 

Sehun’s nipples have always been the most sensitive part of his body, even more so after he got them pierced. This fact is something that Chanyeol  _ loves _ exploiting. He swivels his hips, meeting each of Sehun’s thrusts and gently plays with the rings. Chanyeol knows Sehun wouldn’t have switched them out for the rings if he wasn’t expecting Chanyeol to take advantage. Each moan and groan spurs Chanyeol on. He starts tugging, pairing the action with more biting, more sucking. He dips his head down to lick around the sensitive nub, twisting the opposite ring between skilled fingers. The sound Sehun lets out can only be described as downright  _ sinful  _ and it shoots down Chanyeol’s spine and lights him on fire. He bites down on the nub while continuing to pinch and twist the other when he feels Sehun go rigid beneath him. A warm fluid spreads from Sehun’s crotch. Chanyeol moves away to both remove his now wet boxers and to examine his boyfriend.

“Shit, baby, did you cum just from that?” He tries to have a teasing tone, but Chanyeol’s not sure it comes through with how turned on he is. Sehun gives him that look that means “shut-up-you-dick” and bites  _ hard _ on his pecs. “Hey! Stop that! Bad kitty!” Chanyeol glares at his boyfriend and swats him away from his chest. He cradles his pec in his hands and glares at his boyfriend. Sehun just inspects his nails while glaring at his boyfriend. 

“What am I going to do with you? You’re all dirty now.” Chanyeol’s eyes widen as Sehun swipes a finger through his spunk and licking his finger clean. “You, my dear kitten, are the worst.” Sehun smirks as he continues to gather his spunk onto his fingers. Sehun raises his fingers to Chanyeol’s stunned lips and tilts his head to the side, one eyebrow raised ruining his otherwise innocent expression. The dirtied fingertips press insistently on his lips and, slowly, Chanyeol lets them in. He laves his tongue around them, trying to get all the cum off his kitten’s fingers. Sehun purrs at the action, lips quirking into a smirk, pupils blown. Sehun’s other hand stokes Chanyeol, lethargic lengths up and down his cock. Sehun nuzzles his face into Chanyeol’s neck, working a matching hickey onto the column.

“You know what good kitties do, Sehunnie?” Sehun hums in question. Chanyeol whispers into his kitten’s ear, “They put their pretty lips to better use than hickeys.” The shiver running through his kitten’s body tells Chanyeol everything he needs to know. Sehun starts moving down Chanyeol’s body, making pit stops at each of his nipples, down his abs, leaving a trail of love bites and hickeys down to Chanyeol’s erect cock.

Sehun grips the base in one hand and very carefully arranges himself so his tail is once again on full display. He looks up through his lashes as his tongue passes over the slit for the first time. Chanyeol hisses out, hands balling up as he watches. Sehun’s face is still blissed out from his previous orgasm, pink tongue poking out to taste the precum gathering on the slit. Chanyeol kind of wishes he could take a picture and frame it and display it in their bedroom for the rest of their lives. 

It’s while he’s contemplating grabbing his phone that Sehun takes the reddened head into his mouth and sucks. The combination of the surprise and the intense sensation has Chanyeol grabbing Sehun’s hair and pushing his kitten’s mouth further onto his cock. A surprised mewl escapes and is promptly caught in Sehun’s throat. With a deep breath through his nose, Sehun runs his tongue along the vein on the underside of Chanyeol’s dick, sliding down until his nose grazes the coarse hairs at the base. He pulls off, making sure spit connects his lips to the head. Chanyeol groans at the sight of the matching red of Sehun’s lips and the head of his length. Sehun presents his tongue to his boyfriend, staring at him expectantly. 

“Fuck, does my kitten want me to fuck his mouth?” Sehun nods, hips wiggling in excitement. Chanyeol growls before positioning his hips in front of Sehun’s awaiting mouth. With gentle hands, he leads Sehun’s face closer and with one hand gently cradles the back of his kitten’s head. He begins thrusting slowly, shallowly, watching how his boyfriend’s eyes close in contentment. The wet, warm heat engulfs him and soon Chanyeol’s thrusting deep, grinding his dick in the back of Sehun’s throat. 

One hand trails down Sehun’s back, passing the snarling jaguar, down to the fluffy tail. Chanyeol’s sure that he’ll get a reaction if he just--

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , babe!  _ Shit _ , you like that?” Sehun moans, eyes tearing up as Chanyeol continues to fiddle with his tail. He pulls and pushes and twists and each action has the man currently choking on his dick trembling. Sehun’s previously spent cock twitches with each thrust of his boyfriend’s hips and flick of his tail. Chanyeol can feel his climax fast approaching so he does what he needs to, even if he doesn’t want to. He pulls out and watches as Sehun tries to follow. Chanyeol grips the base of his cock, willing his climax away. He doesn’t have Sehun’s stamina and he isn’t wasting this opportunity on cumming from a frankly wonderful blowjob. 

“So thirsty for my dick, aren’t you kitten?” Sehun whines, trying desperately to get Chanyeol to let him finish the blowjob, but a firm hand presses his chest into the mattress. “How stretched are you, hm, kitten?” Sehun groans as Chanyeol continues pulling on his tail. Chanyeol can tell his resolve is fading and soon he’ll crack. 

In one motion, Chanyeol manhandles Sehun onto his back and he’s once again playing with the rings adorning the other’s nipples, causing him to whimper loudly. He focuses on making sure Sehun feels the maximum amount of pleasure, watching hungrily as his kitten’s cock hardens fully under his watchful eyes.

“Sehunnie, do you think you can cum three times for me?” Sehun whines then nods rapidly, knocking one of his ears off kilter. His hands grab fistfuls of their sheets, twisting them in bliss. “I’m gunna fuck you through it, okay, baby?” Sehun groans and gives a glare. Chanyeol chuckles; that’s his signal to just get on with it. 

Chanyeol dips his head down, sucking Sehun’s neglected cock into his mouth, swallowing him down. He bobs his head up and down in time with his tugs on the tail and the twisting of Sehun’s nipples. Beneath him, Sehun lets out a long wail and his hips stutter upwards, burying itself in Chanyeol’s mouth. With a well timed thrust and twist, Sehun’s spilling weakly into Chanyeol’s throat.

Chanyeol pulls off and kisses Sehun heatedly. With one yank, the tail pops out and Chanyeol replaces the plug with his fingers, stretching and scissoring immediately. Sehun’s already mostly stretched, most of the work already done for him. With his free hand he gropes around, looking for their lube when it’s pressed into his palm by Sehun.

“Yeol,  _ please _ just fuck me already.”

“I didn’t know kitties could speak.” Sehun bites on his neck again, making Chanyeol laugh. “Alright, alright, give me a--” Sehun smirks, hands rubbing lube onto Chanyeol’s dick. Leading with that organ, Sehun guides his idiot of a boyfriend to his waiting hole. Chanyeol steadies himself using Sehun’s hips and lets the head of his cock nudge against the pink, puckered ring.

“Chan- _ yeol _ !” Sehun howls as the elder finally,  _ finally _ pushes past the first muscles. His nails dig into Chanyeol’s biceps, grounding him as Chanyeol slowly pushes in to the hilt. The older man stills for a moment, drinking in the sight of Sehun panting, writhing beneath him. After probably half a minute Sehun gives him an annoyed look and grinds his hips down. “Fucking  _ fuck me _ , you fucking idiot.” 

“Impatient, are we?” Sehun growls. Chanyeol watches how Sehun rolls so wonderfully onto his dick, how he moves. “You look so good, baby. Always so good for me.” Sehun keens and Chanyeol figures now’s a good time to drag his dick along Sehun’s walls and slam his hips against Sehun. He sets a fast pace, knowing Sehun can take it. The little bows bounce with every thrust and Sehun’s ears have completely fallen off, splayed somewhere above his head. Even Sehun’s cock is bouncing, already hardening through the overstimulation. 

Sehun throws his head back, letting out a moan, baring his neck to Chanyeol. Chanyeol snarls, taking in the sight of his boyfriend, covered in hickeys of his making. His thrusts get harsher, more erratic as he’s getting close to the edge. But Sehun needs to come first. He needs to have his third orgasm before he can finish.

Chanyeol angles his hips just a bit, making sure he’s hitting Sehun’s prostate every thrust, and grabs a ring between his teeth. Prostate plus nipples always has Sehun cumming in record time and this time is no different. His body goes rigid and his mouth drops open in a silent scream. Chanyeol almost loses it at that visual and the clenching of Sehun on his ass.

Chanyeol slows to a stop before pulling out. Sehun gulps in air, chest heaving as he comes down from his third orgasm. With one hand gripping his pulsing dick, Chanyeol shuffles up Sehun’s body before beginning to stroke his cock deliberately.

“Open wide, baby. That’s it, open up.” Sehun sticks his tongue out, waiting. His eyes are still glassy and his cheeks are dusted with a dusty blush. With a few more expert tugs, Chanyeol spills on Sehun’s waiting tongue. Sehun lets it sit on his tongue, making a show of playing with the white liquid. Some of it missed and ends up on his nose, his cheeks, some even paints across his eyelids, smearing his eyeliner further. “ _ Fuck _ , Sehun, that was so good.” He really can’t not take a picture of this. He grabs his phone and holds it up. He waits for Sehun to nod his consent before snapping a picture. Sehun’s blonde hair is spread and matted from sweat, but it frames his face so wonderfully. His ears are toppled off, resting by his head on the pillow. His post orgasm flush has just begun to fade and his lips are still that delicious shade of red. The white ejaculate offers such a wonderful contrast to the whole thing.

Chanyeol’s never felt more in love.

He stiffly pulls himself from the bed, shuffling to their bathroom and grabbing a warm towel. He returns to Sehun wiping his face clean. Sehun looks up when he returns and gives his boyfriend the most dazzling smile. Chanyeol returns it and sets about getting his boyfriend cleaned up. Once they’re both clean, they settle onto the couch for a nice long cuddle sesh while catching up on their favorite shows. 

Sehun nuzzles into Chanyeol under the blankets and plants a gentle kiss at the corner of the older man’s jaw. Chanyeol’s lips quirk into a smile before he presses a kiss into the other’s hair.

“Sehun?”

“Hm?”

“Where did you even get the idea for that?” Chanyeol knows Sehun will know what he means.

“Mmm, Baekhyun, obviously.” Chanyeol jerks at the mention of his asshole best friend.

“What?? What did he sa--”

“Don’t you remember? He was telling us about how him and Yixing? Remember?” 

Chanyeol does not remember.

“God, you’re such a moron sometimes. We were drinking and Baekhyun told us about how sometimes they like pet play. Your face got really red. I was able to put it together from there.” Sehun says this like it’s the most obvious thing as he settles further into the couch.

“I think I owe Baekhyun a drink.” Sehun giggles and kisses Chanyeol again.

“Yeah, I think you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> come @ me on [tumblr](http://seonweon-sonyeondan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
